


[Podfic]  The Garden of Illusion

by argentumlupine



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Buddhism, Don't Have to Know Canon, Gen, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 07:44:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/pseuds/argentumlupine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>Author's summary</strong>: <em>Once upon a time, there was a prince who came near to realizing the truths of the world. The Master of Illusion became aware of it. He called a flower maiden to him and said, “If this prince remains where he is, he will discover that this world is only an illusion. Go to him and lead his mind astray.”</em></p>
<p>Podfic of the story by Zdenka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]  The Garden of Illusion

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Garden of Illusion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/700252) by [Zdenka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zdenka/pseuds/Zdenka). 



> Reader's notes at my journal post [here](http://argentumlupine.dreamwidth.org/50728.html).

cover art created by argentumlupine.

| 

## Streaming Audio

  
[(alternate streaming for mobile devices)](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-mp3/Other/The%20Garden%20of%20Illusion.mp3)  


## Length

  * 0:06:05



## Direct download link (from audiofic archive)

  * [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/192014010618.zip) | **Size:** 6 MB



## Alternate download link

  * [mp3](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-mp3/Other/The%20Garden%20of%20Illusion.mp3)

  
---|---


End file.
